User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Burenia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 4kant,6 (Talk) 15:02, January 7, 2013 P'atxýko, eréa qåñálô! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:44, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :A t'as vjilkomi mù, tàksåmúke :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Nimmanswolk Bureniù Nébar sáxí tègo lut'a'a "Nimmanswolk" kinë Bureniù! :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:17, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :Áá, ja, stògo tègu Nimmanswolki kinë Bureniù :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Lazyness gets punished :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:39, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hahaha, it's a wise lesson, son :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Another wise lesson: I'm not your son :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:41, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::How can you be so sure? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, not :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hahahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Xútenù ma tåkì å càllqì, så prÿñef zàkas? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :C'a tåkì tàrim xútenù :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Gùto :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:14, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ås, ságom å càttù Lóviù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:40, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Gùto :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ságom å càttù ién :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Neságom å càttù :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::What's "càttù"? :P 77topaz (talk) 06:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::"(in the) chat" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I understand this correctly, you expected 4kant to stay in the chat for over twelve hours? :o 77topaz (talk) 06:20, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, I said "I'm not on the chat :(" :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Kànxwe :o --OuWTB 10:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Maths http://burenia.wikia.com/wiki/H%C3%A0rxisy?curid=2224&diff=5357&oldid=5356 - Tsss... :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 07:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :It was a difficult sum :P --OuWTB 09:22, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:13, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:54, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Càttù Ås, prÿñef å càttù? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Neböfis prÿñef. Nú neságom å càttù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:55, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 07:07, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Bureniù :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:30, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Maps I was going to ask for your help with the maps of Caqoskýpar, but then I noticed that Ankélot'apca barely has a map yet. :P You may want to do something about that. :P Also, I made a census for Łátoskì Míbinârù. :) 77topaz (talk) 06:57, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, we've got a bird's eye view of our town. That's more than enough :P @Census: haha, yes I saw. Great job :P --OuWTB 09:14, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :The town in the picture doesn't look like it has 6000 inhabitants, though. :P @Census: Thanks. Though, Uxykascar does have maps, five of them in fact. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:00, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::You make the same stupid conclusion as Qytokant :P The image only shows the old town "Centruñ" which has ±800 inhabitants :P @Maps: it would no longer be practical as that'd require the map to fit in with the images which is a nearly impossible job :P --OuWTB 11:25, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :::But what exactly happened to Nowankélot'apca? The table says that's a neighbourhood :P @Tåpas: There are six maps of Uxykascar. Don't forget the overwiew è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:45, May 25, 2014 (UTC)